Cayendo en el otoño
by Layla Redfox
Summary: [Katsuki encuentra a un turista perdido que se mete en una de sus fotos. De alguna manera termina accediendo a llevar a este chico hasta la parada de autobús, sin embargo debe esperar a que Katsuki termine de trabajar, por lo que ninguno de los dos tiene más opción que pasar la tarde juntos. Katsuki no tenía idea de que eso afectaría su estabilidad mental] One Shot - KrBk


_Disclaimer: MHA y sus personajes son propiedad de Horikoshi-sensei_

* * *

 **.**

 **Cayendo en el otoño**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Katsuki solo pone al final la botella de agua en su mochila antes de colgársela al hombro.

—Me voy.

—Cuídate.

Katsuki quiere decir algo como "siempre tengo cuidado", pero cuando apenas se gira para mirar a Sero por encima del hombro, tiene que detenerse. Porque el chico en cuestión quien es su compañero de piso está mirando el celular en su mano con expresión melancólica, y Katsuki sabe por qué. Y él no puede simplemente dejarlo así e irse.

Aunque, él puede. Podría hacerlo. Pero hay una vocecita en su interior que le dice "haz algo". Él gruñe y rueda los ojos, para luego dar dos pasos hacia la mesa del comedor donde Sero está sentado, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Ella seguro te va a llamar.

Su compañero de piso lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos, como si no se creyera lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—Sería un desperdicio sino lo hiciera.

Katsuki dice eso, y al segundo siguiente se arrepiente, porque Sero lo mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Vaya, estás intentando animarme, eso es nuevo —dice, con burla—. ¿Seguro que te sientes bien, Bakugou?

Él de hecho se siente tan bien que no tiene problemas en dar un paso a la derecha y empujar la silla de Hanta con la pierna. Este solo alcanza a gritar antes de caer al suelo.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunta Bakugou, fingiendo inocencia—. No oigo tu estúpida voz desde allá abajo.

—Eres tan divertido, Bakugou…

Sero empieza a levantarse, y al mismo tiempo su teléfono suena. Hanta se recompone a la velocidad de un rayo y mira el aparato con sorpresa.

—Te lo dije —dice Bakugou cansadamente, dándose media vuelta para irse de una vez—. Que te diviertas, idiota.

—Lo mismo digo —le escucha decir a Sero, y también escucha como responde la llamada de la chica de sus sueños que conoció hace unos días.

Katsuki finalmente sale de su apartamento compartido, cierra la puerta y se pone los audífonos en los oídos. Le espera un largo viaje.

* * *

Antes de adquirir su propio auto, Katsuki debía caminar hasta la estación de trenes, pasar por tres distritos diferentes, y pasar tres horas en el condenado transporte público hasta llegar a donde quería.

Ahora solo debe ir por la autopista y todo es más sencillo, y no tiene que lidiar con la gente.

Se ha quitado los audífonos y escucha la música de su teléfono enlazado con el estéreo de la camioneta mientras conduce a una velocidad que para él no es la gran cosa, pero para sus -pocos- amigos es una sentencia de muerte. Al menos así no tiene que viajar con nadie, por lo que el viaje hasta el parque Nacional de Towada Hachimantai es muy tranquilo. Solo la música y él pensando en el montón de fotos que tendrá que sacar una vez llegue al sitio.

Es otoño, y las hojas de los árboles se tornan rojas y naranjas y amarillas y a la gente les encanta, por lo que su jefa de la editorial donde trabaja lo ha enviado a ese sitio para que documente las fotos que aparecerán en la revista turística de ese mes.

Lo bueno de su trabajo es que, aparte de indicaciones bien específicas, nadie le dice que hacer. Es una empresa libre que se dedica a difundir la libertad de expresión de los empleados, los cuales son verdaderamente talentosos, aunque claro, nadie es como Katsuki.

Una vez llega a la zona de parqueo cerca a la parada de autobuses, toma sus cosas y puede salir del auto, dirigiéndose a la senda de entrada al parque turístico. Hay varias personas en grupo, siendo ordenadas por personas con uniformes naranjas que Katsuki sabe son los guías turísticos. Él pasa de ellos, porque ha ido a ese sitio las suficientes veces para caminar solo por ahí. Muestra una credencial a uno de los tipos en la cabina de acceso y cuando lo dejan pasar ya está dentro del parque.

Camina rápidamente, esperando perder al grupo de turistas, aunque, de todos modos, él suele tomar otra ruta por su trabajo. A pesar de caminar bastante rápido, él puede observar con cuidado a su alrededor y determinar si hay algo que vale la pena fotografiar. Los árboles están naranjas, sí, en su mayoría. Muy pocos continúan siendo verdes, pero están perdiendo el color, y otros pocos están volviéndose amarillos, pero no son lo que Katsuki busca. Ni siquiera mira las plantas, porque de todas formas ya se están marchitando. No, el busca algo más, algo que llegó a ver en unas fotos de una revista extranjera en línea, algo que despertó en él, una persona que no se sorprende fácilmente, una sensación inexplicable de emoción.

Porque sí, Bakugou tiene un top de cosas por las cuales se emociona, y las fotografías encabezan la lista. Le gusta la idea de capturar fotos que todo el mundo puede ver en un determinado instante pero que solo él puede atrapar en el momento justo, que nadie más puede imaginarse, y que transmiten cosas que nadie más puede lograr. Le gusta ser el primero en todo lo que hace, pero en eso mucho más.

Por eso cuando lo envían a conseguir material nuevo para sus revistas, se encarga de documentarse lo suficientemente bien, y cuando vio la fotografía de ese árbol tan especial en algún bosque de Europa, supo que necesitaba encontrar algo relativamente parecido.

Algún sujeto con un nombre difícil de pronunciar (el cual sí se molestó en al menos tratar de recordar) tomó la foto de un Crimson King en época de invierno. Un arce de 10 metros de alto con hojas color rojo canela brillante, que no parecían caer rendidas ante el frio o la nieve. No supo si era el color rojo que contrastaba con el blanco, el ángulo nadir en el que fue tomado la foto, pero simplemente le gustó bastante.

Ahora recorre los estrechos caminos del parque Towada buscando ese árbol. La verdad es que las probabilidades de encontrar ese árbol cerca de su ciudad eran demasiado pocas, era lo que pensaba cuando empezó a indagar acerca de eso, pero cuando supo que tenían unos cuantos de ellos plantados en el sector noroeste del parque, en una especie de colina, cerca de los arroyos no dudó en ir a mirar.

Mientras avanza, sin embargo, encuentra una que otra cosa que le gusta, como cuando de pronto hay una ventisca y un montón de hojas salen volando encima de él, danzando de un lado a otro con el viento, decorando el camino que hay en frente de él. Él toma esa clase de fotografías. Las hojas formaron un arco alrededor del camino por una milésima de segundo, pero él estaba preparado, y capturó el momento con su cámara. Su profesor de taller fotográfico de la universidad seguro lo regañaría por no seguir la teoría como le enseñaron en ese entonces, pero él ya no es un estudiante y ya no tiene que seguir las reglas de nadie, solo su instinto.

Después de estar caminando 20 minutos hay unas señalizaciones en una parte del camino, que le indican que ya está cerca del lugar que busca. Eso se reafirma unos momentos después cuando comienza un camino más elevado. Él se desvía del camino preestablecido y se adentra en el área del bosque mientras sube la colina.

Las hojas siguen cayendo y cayendo a su alrededor. Estaba nublado hasta hace un momento, pero cuando se acerca al final de esa parte del bosque las nubes se mueven dejando a la vista el brillante sol, y bañando de luz la pequeña pradera que está ahí, esperándolo cuando deja los arboles atrás. Entonces lo ve, en la cima de la colina. La cima está llena de arbustos que decoran aleatoriamente la pradera y que están dispuestos alrededor de un árbol con hojas rojas de siete metros de alto.

Katsuki ya tiene la cámara entre sus manos cuando sus ojos captan la figura del Crimson King, al mismo tiempo que otra ventisca azota el lugar y las hojas naranjas y verdes de los árboles de alrededor se levantan en el aire y se mezclan entre ellas junto con las hojas rojas que salen desprendidas del Crimson King.

Él no lo duda y comienza a apretar el botón de su cámara una y otra vez, sin importarle que varias hojas estén golpeando su cuello y su cara, o la teoría fotográfica que tanta gente sigue al pie de la letra. Él solo mira a través del visor de la cámara y captura fotos sin parar, muy seguro de que va a conseguir capturas perfectas.

Cuando se detiene la fuerte brisa, toma una última foto del árbol antes de revisar la galería de su cámara digital. No queda decepcionado, pero no está impresionado, sin embargo, mientras va pasando las fotos tiene la sensación de que le están gustando más, sobretodo la penúltima que logró tomar, en la cual termina fijándose más que en las anteriores. Las hojas vuelan y se arremolinan en torno a la cámara y al espacio que hay entre Katsuki y el árbol, rayos de sol bien definidos caen entre las ramas e iluminan las hojas rojas y las hacen resaltar y… espera. En una parte de la foto, al lado del tronco, en la base de la copa del árbol, la luz cae de una manera que las hace brillar más que en ningún otro lado, pero no son solo hojas lo que están brillando. Cuando hace zoom en la foto para ver mejor, no se lo cree. Es cabello, rojo brillante, y debajo de eso ve la figura de un chico, en medio de los arbustos.

—Eh, hola…

Katsuki aparta inmediatamente la mirada de las fotos y casi deja caer la cámara al ver al dichoso sujeto salir de entre los arbustos. Tiene un jersey rojo tan brillante como las hojas del Crimsom King ante la luz del sol, que resalta con la bufanda blanca que tiene alrededor del cuello. Tiene una expresión tan ridícula como su cabello, que esta disparado hacia arriba, completamente tieso desafiando todas las leyes de la gravedad. Bakugou solo puede mirarlo entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Hola? —dice más como reclamo que como saludo.

—Perdona, sé que esto es bastante raro —ciertamente lo es, piensa Katsuki cuando el chico habla, rascándose la cabeza—, pero necesito ayuda… es que me perdí…

Katsuki lo mira como si acabara de decir que ha visto a un unicornio rondando por ahí.

—¿…cómo?

—Es que estaba haciendo turismo y…

—¿Perdiste a tu grupo?

—Eh, no, vine por mi cuenta…

De repente, a Katsuki le dan ganas de abofetearlo. Y ni siquiera conoce al sujeto.

—…Viniste solo —Katsuki dice, como si no fuera obvio.

—Sí.

—Y te perdiste.

—Sí…

Bakugou no puede contenerse más.

—¿Eres estúpido o algo así?

—Sí- ¡Hey! ¡No puedes decirle eso a alguien que acabas de conocer!

—Ajá —suelta Bakugou, con indiferencia—. ¿Y por qué me estás contando todo esto?

—¿Porque eres la primera persona que veo en 40 minutos y necesito ayuda?

—¿Por qué eso debería importarme?

—¡Porque…! —el chico parecía querer decir algo, pero se detiene abruptamente y luego parece ponerse a pensar en una buena razón.

Pero Bakugou no tiene tiempo para esto.

—Estoy perdiendo luz de día. Apártate, estoy trabajando.

—Oh…

El chico no dice nada más y se hace a un lado cuando Katsuki se acerca al árbol y comienza a tomar fotos desde más cerca. Se fija en los arbustos, casi tan altos como él. Se pregunta cómo rayos una persona termina metida ahí, o como rayos alguien se le ocurre ir a hacer turismo a un parque de 854 kilómetros cuadrados por su cuenta. Simplemente no lo entiende, simplemente decide que ese chico lo desespera. Tan solo por el par de cosas que le acaba de contar y por el hecho de que Katsuki lo ve mirando un punto en el suelo y frunciendo el ceño, pensativo. Cuando menos se lo espera, el sujeto vuelve a abrir la boca para soltar otra idiotez.

—¡Oh, q-quizás podría pagarte!

Katsuki rueda los ojos ante semejante propuesta.

—No necesito tu dinero —es algo obvio, ya que no necesita pagos adicionales a lo que gana del trabajo, lo cual no es poco.

—Pero… —el chico habla, pero se vuelve a quedar callado.

Katsuki solo puede mirarlo, y luego sopesa por un segundo la situación. Por una parte, podría dejarlo a su suerte en el camino y esperar a que alguien lo encuentre, pero los contras de esa opción no son nada buenos, y podría salir muy mal. También podría llevarlo hasta la salida del parque para que se largue de una vez. Sin embargo, eso le llevaría media hora de regreso y otra media hora de vuelta al punto donde está ahora, y no está dispuesto a perder más tiempo del permitido. Así que solo le queda una opción, y al pensarla solo le dan ganas de tirarse de un risco, pero simplemente resopla y gruñe con irritación.

—Mira —termina diciendo, de mala gana de frotándose el cuello—, si esperas a que termine de trabajar, quizás luego pueda acompañarte a la parada del autobús.

En realidad, no hay necesidad de decir ese "quizás", porque él va a cumplir con su palabra, aunque le duela, y tal vez por eso su subconsciente lo hace pronunciar ese "quizás". Sin embargo, dice todo eso y la cara del chico que tiene delante se ilumina como árbol de navidad.

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclama con una vitalidad que hace que Katsuki entrecierre los ojos.

—Sí, como sea… de todos modos haré un recorrido circular así que da lo mismo.

—¡Genial! Me has salvado la vida. Muchas gracias... eh…

Katsuki arquea una ceja, y le parece coherente presentarse de una vez.

—Bakugou.

No le va a decir su nombre completo porque no es necesario.

—¡Muchas gracias, Bakugou-san! —repite el chico, con euforia—. ¡Yo soy Kirishima!

—No me interesa —dice Bakugou, comenzando a caminar—. Y no agregues esa mierda del "san"

—¡Bien!

El chico Kirishima comienza a seguirlo cuando bajan de la colina. Katsuki solo espera que no sea una completa molestia, porque de todos modos solo lo va a estar siguiendo. No es la gran cosa.

* * *

O quizás habló demasiado pronto, porque antes de darse cuenta el sujeto está parloteando cada 30 segundos con una confianza que salió en entra las rocas, soltando cosas que Katsuki trata de ignorar. Pero cuando esta tranquilamente revisando otras fotos que acaba de tomar, este tipo ya está mirando por sobre su hombro y Bakugou no puede evitar mirarlo con molesta.

—¿Es que no sabes lo que es el espacio personal?

Kirishima se sobresalta y casi da un brinco hacía atrás, pero solo retrocede un paso.

—Ah, mi error, lo siento. ¡Es que tomas fotos muy buenas! ¿Trabajas en un diario o algo así?

—Una revista de turismo —responde Katsuki, sin mirarlo y caminando de nuevo.

—Oh, ¿Cuál es?

—Green Dragon.

—Ah…

Bakugou lo mira por el rabillo del ojo.

—No sabes cuál es, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, no…

Katsuki suspira, ya sabiendo que obtendría una respuesta como esa.

—¿Conoces la revista "Red Zero"? —y no entiende por qué continúa alargando la conversación.

—Oh, ¿sí?

—Son de la misma editorial y dirección.

—¡¿De verdad?! —suelta Kirishima de una forma inesperadamente ruidosa—. Oh, ¿Entonces trabajas para ambas?

—Sí.

—Bueno, de lo que he visto todas las fotos de Red Zero me parecen grandiosas.

—Seh, no todos son tan inútiles en su trabajo —responde Katsuki, tomando fotos mientras camina.

Nota que Kirishima ladea la cabeza a un lado antes de seguir hablando.

—¿Y te llevas bien con ellos?

—No sé por qué debería responderte eso.

—Mi error —se disculpa Kirishima, riendo—. Es que ahora tengo curiosidad. Es que una amiga mía escribe artículos ahí, para… para la sección femenina.

Katsuki arquea una ceja.

—¿Estás hablando de Galaxias urbanas?

—¿Creo que sí? —responde Kirishima, a lo que Katsuki rueda los ojos.

—Es la sección de chismes, no hablo con ninguno de esos entrometidos.

—Oh, ya veo. Bueno, si es que la buscas luego-

—Oye —Katsuki lo interrumpe—, solo me ofrecí a llevarte a la parada del autobús cuando después de terminar mi trabajo. No tenemos que socializar.

—Sí, lo sé, es que…

Por cada palabra que suelta, Kirishima parece ponerse cada vez más culpable. Y Katsuki no puede evitar resoplar, irritado, por la expresión que termina poniendo ese chico en su rostro.

—Tiene sentido que te hayas perdido, ya que decidiste venir por tu cuenta —dice Katsuki, de repente.

—¡Es que…! —Kirishima parece querer decir algo al respecto, en defensa propia, de una manera un poco impulsiva, pero al segundo siguiente se calma—. Me voy en unos días, y mis amigos no pudieron acompañarme hoy, así que vine pensando que no sería tan complicado…

Katsuki bufa con burla ante esa suposición.

—Entonces quizás sí sea tu puta culpa. Sin embargo, si tuviera una moneda por cada turista estúpido que se ha perdido y dicho lo mismo que tú, podría comprarme una cámara nueva —le dice, agitando las correas de su cámara que está colgando de su cuello.

—¿D-De verdad pasa tan seguido?

—Pasa en todos lados.

—¿Y has ayudado a todos ellos?

—Claro que no, ¿Tengo cara de ser tan caritativo? —bufa Katsuki—. Así que considérate afortunado, cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo para que nos vayamos rápido de aquí.

—Oh, claro, sí, como tú digas.

Esas son demasiadas afirmaciones en una sola oración, en opinión de Katsuki, por lo que termina mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, de nuevo.

—¿…es que acaso necesitas hablar cada segundo?

—¡Es un hábito!

Katsuki realmente no lo comprende, y no se molesta en tratar de hacerlo. Siguen caminando y ya se están acercando al arrollo más cercano que, en realidad, no es un arroyo, sino más bien es un rio ancho y largo que ahora mismo no tiene mucha agua, por lo que se notan las rocas que están en él. Desde la orilla, ambos muchachos ven una represa de castores abandonada, cubierta de enredaderas marchitas y de color marrón.

Ante los ojos de simples personas, en realidad no llama mucho la atención, pero Katsuki se considera a sí mismo esa clase de persona que puede cambiar esa percepción. Por lo que decide ir hasta el centro del rio, caminando sobre las rocas que sobresalen del agua. La corriente está prácticamente inmóvil, pero el agua debe estar jodidamente fría, así que lo mejor es no meter los pies ahí. Cuando está en el centro se las arregla para hacer equilibrio sobre las piedras que están debajo de él, para así inclinarse un poco hacia adelante y comenzar a tomar las fotos.

Desde la orilla del rio, Kirishima lo mira asombrado.

—Woah, a eso le llamo ganas de hacer las cosas —comenta en voz alta y con genuino interés.

Para Katsuki en realidad no es la gran cosa, solo está tomando unas fotos desde los diferentes ángulos en los que puede tomarlas, que le gustan cuando las ve a través del visor, aun así, no dejan de ser retratos menores y que seguro ni serán tomados en cuenta para la revista. Pero de alguna manera, Katsuki quiere tomarlas.

Cuando termina se endereza y se encamina de regreso a la orilla, caminando por sobre las mismas piedras por las que pasó anteriormente. Ya está a dos pasos de la orilla cuando entonces, otra ventisca llega al lugar y el viento le choca en toda la cara, cosa que en realidad puede soportar, pero un segundo más tarde un grupo de hojas sale volando de entre los árboles en forma de torbellino, que lo golpean en toda la cara y le cubre los ojos.

Solo son unas malditas hojas, piensa Bakugou, pero esas malditas hojas lo hacen perder el equilibrio sobre la piedra en la cual está parado con un solo pie, y ya se ve cayendo en el agua helada del río.

Sin embargo, eso no sucede, solo termina con su bota dentro del agua hasta por encima del tobillo, y su otro pie está apoyado sobre la roca de la cual se iba a caer hace unos segundos, pero su cuerpo está prácticamente colgado hacia un lado, su brazo siendo jalado por la mano de Kirishima, quien se apresuró a detener su caída. Bakugou lo observa un segundo, sorprendido, antes de mirar el panorama. Su cámara no ha caído al río porque la tiene colgada al cuello, como siempre, así que lo único malo es su pie dentro del agua. Pero, quien también tiene un pie sumergido en el agua, es Kirishima.

—Tu pie…

—Oh, ¿esto? No es nada —insiste Kirishima, jalando a Bakugou para ayudarlo a llegar a la orilla—. Un pie mojado no va a acabar conmigo.

—Ya…

—Soy bastante resistente.

—Sí…

Kirishima le sonríe y Bakugou se siente sofocado, no porque le moleste su cara, sino porque en los últimos 20 minutos Bakugou ha sido un completo idiota con el chico, así que cuando retoman el recorrido (luego de sacudir sus zapatos mojados) no sabe que decirle, porque Kirishima se ha quedado callado, pero Bakugou presiente que se muere por decir algo.

A lo mejor se le clavó una espina en el cuello cuando el montón de hojas le golpearon la cara, pero tiene la sensación de culpa y de responsabilidad de tener que decirle algo, lo que sea. No un _gracias_ , porque no es su estilo, pero sí algo más. En realidad, no quiere decir nada, pero lo hace.

—¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?

Kirishima parece sorprendido cuando le habla, por el hecho de que lo está haciendo tan de repente, y Bakugou espera que no le cuestione nada. Sin embargo, Kirishima esboza una pequeña sonrisa y le responde.

—A nada especial, en realidad. Soy boxeador, pero…

—¿Boxeas? —le interrumpe Bakugou, francamente sorprendido, más por el hecho de que diga que no es nada especial.

—Sí —Kirishima asiente—. En realidad, no fui a la universidad, porque no sabía qué carrera tomar. Así que un día conozco este lugar en mi ciudad y… —dice eso y patea una piedra que se cruza en su camino—. Bueno, por ahí voy.

Bakugou parpadea, procesando la pequeña información que le acaba de dar.

—¿… y eres bueno? —termina preguntando, provocando que Kirishima suelte una carcajada corta.

A ojos de Bakugou, parece que Kirishima se estuviera riendo de sí mismo.

—He ganado mis peleas, no podría vivir decentemente sino fuera así —responde, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque de todas formas tengo que compartir piso con dos de mis amigos, que no es algo malo, pero, a veces siento que estorbo en su burbuja de amor y… —se detiene abruptamente, tanto su voz como su caminar. Bakugou lo mira arqueando una ceja—. Y estoy hablando de más otra vez, perdón.

—No es importante —Katsuki le dice, retomando la caminata junto a Kirishima—... mira, todavía me quedan varios sitios que ver, y no sé si sería mejor que busquemos algún grupo que te acompañe o…

—¡Ah! No, eh, a mí no me importa esperar —le interrumpe Kirishima, quizás demasiado preocupado por quedarse donde está—. Además —agrega—, de seguro puedo conocer lugares más interesantes si estoy en compañía de un fotógrafo profesional… A menos que a ti te moleste.

Bakugou se le queda viendo, con expresión neutra, y al segundo siguiente ya se está sorprendiendo a sí mismo luego de responder.

—No, la verdad da igual —termina diciendo, sin mirarlo, acelerando el paso—. solo vamos de una vez.

Kirishima lo alcanza rápido, también y aunque Bakugou no lo está mirando, presiente que está sonriendo.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Bakugou se encuentra no tomando fotos, pero sí guiando a Kirishima por zonas del parque que solo él conoce. Le falta un par de lugares para completar el trabajo que quería hacer desde el inicio, pero antes de eso, se encuentra a sí mismo caminando por rutas desconocidas para el público en general junto con Kirishima, cruzando bosques de árboles con hojas completamente naranjas, o llegando a una pradera que al parecer es la última en la que las flores han comenzado, recién, a marchitarse, pues todavía están abiertas y bastantes vivas.

Kirishima parece bastante feliz de ver esos paisajes, y Bakugou se siente relajado al verlo observar las flores como si fuera un niño de ocho años. No está pensando en el trabajo, ni preocupándose por la luz que se escapa minuto a minuto. Ni siquiera parece molesto cuando Kirishima comienza a preguntarle otras cosas mientras van avanzando.

A Kirishima le da curiosidad cómo es que conoce todos esos sitios, cómo es que puede caminar por ahí sin que le hagan problemas. Bakugou se excusa con que bueno, el parque es inmenso y eso obvio que no todos los guardabosques pueden encargarse de todas las zonas. Aunque Katsuki opina que todos son unos inútiles pues no pueden lidiar con una sola persona. Kirishima se ríe de su comentario.

—Suena como si te divirtiera ser una molesta para ellos.

—Tal vez así sea.

Kirishima solo vuelve a reír con los ojos de Bakugou sobre él, observando su caminar y… espera. Katsuki mira hacia un nido de pájaros vacío en un árbol, tratando de priorizar sus ideas. Qué demonios, se dice, lo acabas de conocer, y lo único que ha hecho por ti es evitar que caigas al río, deja de pensar en su sonrisa de idiota, o en él en un ring de boxeo, o peor, deja de pensar en él sin ropa y—

—Ah, ¿Bakugou?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo se llaman estos árboles?

Katsuki parpadea, se abofetea mentalmente y se acerca a responderle. En el fondo, desearía no haber accedido a acompañarlo. Pero mucho, mucho más en el fondo, está agradecido de haberlo encontrado. Aunque eso dañe su estabilidad emocional

Son las cuatro de la tarde cuando cruzan al lado del ultimo árbol del parque, antes de llegar a la salida, al mismo tiempo que el último grupo de turistas que está encaminándose a abordar el autobús. A paso ligero, Bakugou y Kirishima se acercan al transporte. Katsuki intenta ignorarlo, pero Kirishima está abriendo y cerrando los puños mientras caminan, con una expresión entre ansiosa y pensativa.

—Bueno… —dice cuando están a prácticamente tres pasos de la puerta del autobús, dándole la espalda a esta—. Gracias por la ayuda, Bakugou.

—No fue nada —responde Katsuki, a pesar de que está pensando que en realidad si algo bastante grande, pero prefiere solo decir eso, sin expresión en su rostro.

Bakugou tiene la sensación de que debería preguntarle algo, pero está dudoso de hacerlo, y Kirishima parece estar pensando en decir algo más también.

—Entonces, eh…

Pero entonces, el motor del autobús suena, con todos los pasajeros dentro, menos Kirishima. Ambos observan el transporte, pero Katsuki lo hace de una forma que podría considerarse derrotada. Sobre todo, cuando dice lo siguiente que tiene en mente.

—Mejor date prisa, o se irán sin ti.

Y yo tendría que llevarte a la ciudad, piensa, serían otras dos tediosas horas junto a ti así que, solo ve.

Por un segundo, cuando Kirishima lo mira, no quiere creerlo, porque no es posible, pero… por un segundo, el rostro de Kirishima parece herido, antes de volver a esa estúpida sonrisa que le ha estado mostrando toda la tarde.

—Sí, ¡Claro! Eh —Kirishima mira hacia atrás para saber dónde pisar cuando retrocede, subiendo luego por los escalones del autobús—. ¡Gracias de nuevo! —entonces lo mira, segundos antes de que se cierren las puertas, sosteniendo la mirada de Katsuki con la suya—. Hasta luego.

—Adiós —murmura Katsuki, cuando esos cabellos rojos se pierden detrás de las puertas del autobús.

Pasan unos segundos antes que el autobús arranque, echando humo por el tubo de escape cuando avanza, yéndose del estacionamiento, dejando a Katsuki solo, mirando cómo se aleja. Solo, y con ganas de haberle preguntado a Kirishima una última cosa.

* * *

Azota la puerta tras de él cuando llega a su departamento, anunciando su llegada y al mismo tiempo desquitando sus frustraciones con la puerta.

Sero está en la cocina lavando los platos, tarareando una canción que suele repetir cuando está feliz. Katsuki no tiene el tiempo ni el ánimo de preguntarse si ha estado así toda la tarde.

—Bienvenido, Bakugou, ¿Cómo te fue?

Katsuki no le responde, y simplemente se dirige a la mesa del comedor, tirando su mochila a un lado, y dejando el estuche de la cámara sobre el mostrador de la cocina. Entonces se sienta en una silla y deja caer su cara contra la mesa, pensando que es patético. Siente la mirada de Sero sobre su espalda, y siente también como se acerca.

—¿Pasó algo?

Bakugou se queda callado un segundo, antes de decir algo.

—…no.

—Vamos —insiste Sero—, sabes que puedes contarme.

—No quiero.

—Lo sé, pero con más razón deberías decirme.

Katsuki piensa que, de todos modos, en contra de todas las leyes de la lógica, Sero ya piensa que es patético, porque hace tiempo que le perdió el miedo que muchas personas sienten al conocerlo, pero Sero y otros cuantos amigos más que puede contar con los dedos, ahora lo aguantan y aprecian a su manera, así que, si le dice a Sero lo que ocurre, no cambiará el concepto que tiene de él ahora mismo.

—…Conocí a alguien.

—Oh —suelta Sero, que es un monosílabo miserable que en realidad esconde mucha curiosidad—. ¿Y qué paso?

—No le pedí su número —Cuando Katsuki lo dice en voz alta, ciertamente se quiere abofetear.

—¿Era un él o una ella?

—Tú sabes la maldita respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso, si pedías su número habría sido un poco raro.

—Mmm.

—¿Y cómo lo conociste?

Katsuki entonces decide contarle toda la historia, desde cómo encontró a Kirishima hasta cuando lo acompañó al autobús y se fue. También le mostró las fotos que tenía. Sero lo elogió en parte por las fotos, pero se burló de él cuando descubrió que Bakugou había tomado más fotos de Kirishima sin darse cuenta. Katsuki lo hubiera golpeado, pero solo le quitó la cámara.

—Pero y si quizás lo buscamos y… —dice Sero, tratando de ofrecer un plan de acción—. No, la verdad no se me ocurre nada.

Katsuki se cruza de brazos, hastiado.

—Se acabó —dice—. Y la verdad ya no importa.

Aunque eso es algo que ni siquiera él mismo se cree, y Sero tampoco parece creerlo, pero lo entiende a pesar que suelta un suspiro.

—Quién diría que alguien podría ponerte así —comenta recostándose contra el respaldar de la silla—. Deber ser un chico genial.

—Quizás lo es, aunque no creo que él mismo lo crea.

—¿Y tú no?

Katsuki no responde. Piensa en Kirishima negando ser alguien extraordinario o especial, y lo que hace no es la gran cosa. Bakugou no ha visto muchos encuentros de boxeo, pero no deja de parecerle algo genial, así que cuando se imagina a Kirishima con las manos vendadas dentro de guantes enfrentándose a algún oponente… le parece emocionante. Sin embargo, ya no es algo en lo que debería estar pensando.

Resopla, quitando esa imagen mental de su cabeza, de mala gana, mientras Sero lo mira y se pasa una mano por el cuello.

—Mira —le dice—, al final saldré con esta chica, esta noche…

Katsuki deja inmediatamente su miseria a un lado y mira a Sero.

—Ah, eso es bueno, supongo.

—Sí, je —dice Sero, ladeando la cabeza—. Solo que, bueno, no será una cita como tal. Me dijo que unos amigos suyos abrirán un restaurante y que podía ir y llevar a unos amigos. Y ya le avisé a Kaminari y Jirou y me dijeron que sí. También le dije a Todoroki y Yaoyorozu, pero no sé todavía si irán. Y, bueno, falta a preguntarte a ti. Claro, solo si estás de humor —le avisa Sero.

Es demasiado comprensivo, piensa Katsuki. Se pregunta de repente en qué momento de su triste vida comenzó a ganar amigos que lo aguantaran de verdad.

Respira hondo una vez, antes de contestarle a Sero.

—Ah, más vale que sirvan mi plato favorito.

Sero sonríe de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Para cuando están caminando por una de las transitadas calles del distrito Shibuya son casi las ocho de la noche. Según Sero habían quedado en encontrarse con Kaminari y Jirou a esa hora, frente a la puerta del restaurante. Katsuki los ve ahí parados cuando se están acercando.

—¡Heeeey! —saluda Kaminari de una manera innecesariamente ruidosa, levantando los brazos al aire y llamando la atención de quienes caminan por la calle.

Jirou se limita a saludarlos con un gesto de la mano, tan calmada a comparación del chico a su lado.

—Yo —saluda Sero cuando ya están frente a ellos segundos después.

Bakugou solo asiente, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Jirou le da una mirada breve.

—Katsuki, ¿Estás bien?

—Claro que sí, enana —le responde—. ¿Parece que no?

Kyouka se encoge de hombros.

—Pareces más enojado de lo usual.

—Ver la cara de tu ridículo novio no me alegra mucho que digamos.

—¡No hables de mi como si no estuviera!

Jirou lo sigue mirando un momento antes de dejarlo pasar, como siempre, casi como si comprendiera que no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de lo que está pasando por la cabeza de Katsuki, porque de todos modos, la noche no es para eso.

—Y hablando de parejas —dice Jirou, mirando al más alto de los cuatro—, ¿Sero ya consiguió novia?

—No todavía —responde Sero, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Katsuki lo mira y piensa que en la mañana estaba al borde del suicidio porque la chica no lo llamaba, pero decide no comentar nada al respecto.

—Ah, pero es un "todavía" —dice Kaminari, con los dedos alrededor de su mentón—. ¿Esta noche será para pasar a un "definitivamente"?

Sero simplemente se ríe.

—Por ahora causemos una buena impresión.

En ese momento Katsuki se fija por primera vez en el nombre del restaurante. "Real Steel" reza el enorme letrero en letras de neón naranja y turquesa que está anclado a la pared sobre la puerta de vidrio y madera de la entrada. El grupo de amigos entra en el lugar y se sorprenden al ver que el sitio está abarrotado de mesas y personas pidiendo comida. Es un lugar amplio, pero poco iluminado, solo están encendidas lámparas de luces naranjas y amarillas puestas en determinados lugares de las paredes. Las mesas y sillas son de madera negra con detalles metálicos. A Katsuki la decoración del lugar le recuerda a uno de esos bares de motociclistas de las películas americanas, pero este sitio está más adaptado al ambiente casi familiar. Cuando avanzan un poco entre las mesas encuentran unos escalones por los que bajan a otra parte del restaurante, que también está llena de mesas y personas. Al otro lado del lugar hay un pequeño escenario donde hay unos sujetos afinando guitarras y arreglando el sistema de sonido.

Mientras bajan las escaleras, una nube de color rosado se acerca entre la multitud, que es el cabello de una chica, dueña de una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Hanta, sí vinieron!

Los ojos dorados de la chica desconciertan a Katsuki y a la pareja de novios que tiene a su lado, pero no tanto como que haya llamado a Sero por su nombre de pila. Los tres miran a Sero con intención de ponerlo nervioso y presionarlo, pero él los ignora, y le sonríe a la chica que acaba de llegar.

—Por supuesto, Ashido. Es que a Kaminari le encantan estos lugares.

—No me uses como excusa… —susurra el nombrado, por cuyo comentario Jirou y Bakugou lo golpean en la nuca, disimuladamente.

La chica llamada Ashido se ríe y saluda a todos. En medio de presentaciones, la música comienza a sonar desde el escenario, una melodía de guitarra junto a los leves tambores de la batería. Cuando Ashido los guía hasta la mesa que está al lado de las escaleras, la voz de un chico comienza a cantar. Katsuki tiene una sensación extraña cuando lo oye, pero está sentado dándole la espalda al escenario, y no se toma la molestia de girarse ahora, y mira a sus amigos que comienzan a conversar, mirando como Sero no deja de sonreírle a la chica que tiene sentada al lado.

La canción que suena va cambiando a un ritmo más alborotado, más rápido, pero la letra habla sobre alguien viendo a una persona marcharse y no lograr alcanzarla, y el deseo de querer volver a verla de nuevo. Katsuki no recuerda si ya la había escuchado antes, pero le parece una melodía y letra soportables como música de fondo cuando mira a sus amigos.

Sin darse cuenta Katsuki se ve envuelto en la conversación pues le es difícil no participar cuando Kaminari, quien está sentado a su lado, dice algo que le parece ridículo y tiene que refutarlo con argumentos sólidos y su voz amargada resuena tanto como la música que sale de los parlantes conectados al micrófono. Sin embargo, cuando pasa el primer coro de la canción, la voz del cantante se detiene de repente, y la música lo hace también unos segundos después, como si las personas que tocaban los instrumentos no tuvieran claro por qué el cantante se detuvo.

Ashido está delante de Katsuki, y él puede ver como su expresión alegre se torna preocupada, cuando mira al escenario. La gente comienza a murmurar, y sus amigos miran al escenario también. Entonces Katsuki se gira sobre la silla para observar que demonios sucede, pero cuando ya ve el escenario, al cantante, por el rabillo del ojo, se congela.

—Ah —suelta, con expresión sorprendida.

Sorprendido de que no lo haya notado antes. El cantante tiene el cabello largo y lacio, rozándole los hombros y las clavículas, de un color _rojo intenso_ que Bakugou no había notado hasta ahora porque el lugar no tiene la suficiente luz como para que ese color resalte. Por eso no había notado que el cantante es Kirishima, con otro peinado y otra ropa diferente a la de la mañana, ropas más livianas y ligeras.

—Ah —suelta Kirishima, contra el micrófono.

—¿Kirishima? —pregunta la chica pelirroja que tiene al lado, quien estaba tocando la guitarra. El baterista, que es un chico gigantesco de cabellos plateados, también lo mira confundido.

Kirishima solo sostiene la mirada de Katsuki, y no hacen caso de nadie más.

Nadie comprende que es lo que está pasando, salvo Sero, quien mira primero a Katsuki y luego a Kirishima, y así varias veces hasta que logra atar cabos dentro de su cabeza.

—Oh, cielos —suelta en voz baja.

Ashido y Kaminari le exigen que les cuente qué sucede, y Jirou le pregunta a Katsuki qué pasa, pero él no le responde, y ya no la mira, porque decide levantarse de su lugar y caminar hasta el escenario.

Camina los siete metros que separan su mesa del escenario bajo decenas de miradas curiosas, hasta que se detiene frente a la plataforma de madera que es el escenario, sobre la cuál Kirishima está parado. Él está sosteniendo el micrófono entre sus manos, y no lo suelta mientras mira fijamente a Katsuki.

Y Katsuki quiere reír, porque la cara de Kirishima es un poema.

—No mencionaste que también cantaras —le dice, con voz neutral, como si la situación no fuera demasiado rara, como si nadie los mirara.

En contra de todo pronóstico, la cara de Kirishima se pone tan roja como su cabello, sus manos caen a sus costados y da un paso atrás, alejándose del micrófono.

—Ehh…

—Y veo que tú cabello no es tan raro como en la mañana —agrega Katsuki.

Entonces Kirishima parpadea, y al segundo siguiente parece procesar la situación y hace lo que Katsuki ha querido hacer desde que le vio bien la cara: comienza a reír, entre nervioso y realmente divertido, agachando la cabeza para que su risa no choque contra el micrófono y se oiga por todo el restaurante.

Katsuki lo escucha reír, y descubre un sentimiento nuevo.

—¿En eso te fijas? —pregunta Kirishima entre risas.

Va calmándose un momento después, y se quita los cabellos de la cara y los pone detrás de su oreja, antes de mirar a Katsuki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esa sonrisa que le estuvo mostrando toda la tarde, y esa que, no fue sino hasta que lo vio marchar en un autobús, era la sonrisa que deseaba seguir viendo por más tiempo.

* * *

 _[Dos semanas después]_

—¿Sobre el gimnasio? —cuestiona Katsuki al celular al lado de su oído. Está sentado en la silla frente al escritorio dentro de su habitación.

La risa de Kirishima resuena al otro lado de la línea.

— _Bueno, es el único lugar que puedo pagar por mi cuenta, el señor Vlad fue muy amable al dármelo, y Tetsutetsu me mandó fotos del piso y no está mal_ —explica Kirishima—. _Aunque de todos modos voy a tener que ayudar en el restaurante y voy a tener que cantar unas cuantas semanas. Claro, si es que no me golpean la cara cuando tenga encuentros con otros sujetos, Kendou y Ashido están preocupadas por mi cara. Deberíamos ir a ver el sitio juntos, cuando me mude en tres días._

Katsuki aún no comprende como todo se relacionó y se enredó tanto. Con Sero saliendo con Ashido (lo anunciaron formalmente hace como semana y media) que es amiga de Kirishima, quien vive en una ciudad diferente, pero gracias a su amigo Tetsutetsu (quien tuvo la idea de abrir un restaurante junto a su novia Kendou ahora que vivían en Tokyo) logró conseguir un contacto con un tal Vlad King (amigo del actual dueño del lugar donde Kirishima entrenó durante cinco años) quien administraba un gimnasio de boxeo a unas cuantas cuadras del restaurante Real Steel. Katsuki supo todo eso en la noche de hace dos semanas, cuando detuvo el primer debut (y quizás único) de Kirishima como cantante en ese lugar. Esa noche sus amigos y los de Kirishima se hicieron todos amigos. Y esa noche, también, logró pedirle a Kirishima su número, antes de que dejara la ciudad.

Estuvieron hablando todos los días porque Kirishima no solo parlotea sin parar cuando se lo ve en persona, sino también a través del celular. Y a Katsuki no le molestaba escucharlo. De hecho, en algún momento de esos quince días Jirou le preguntó que pasaba entre ellos. Sero se lo preguntó, y hasta Kaminari se lo preguntó. Ashido se volvió una persona recurrente en su departamento y ella simplemente lo animó para que hiciera todo lo que tuviera en mente, sin importar que fuera.

Ahora, Katsuki escucha las últimas palabras de Kirishima y no sabe que responder, o quizás sí, algo como un comentario burlón, pero no lo hace porque escuchar a Kirishima balbucear y cayendo en la cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, es algo que le divierte bastante.

— _¡Quiero decir-! ¡Si quieres! No tienes que ir…_ —se corrige, pareciendo avergonzado.

Katsuki resopla.

—Tan rápido y me quieres llevar a tu casa —no puede evitar el comentario, así que lo dice.

— _¡N-No es eso!_

Katsuki solo se ríe, cubriéndose la boca para que Kirishima no lo escuche.

—¿Y tienes planeado ir a hacer turismo tú solo de nuevo?

Mira encima de su escritorio todas las fotos que tiene tendidas ahí, que son las que no entregó a la editorial para que sean publicadas. Toma una y se dirige a su cama. La pared al lado de su cama está cubierta por fotos que nunca entregó al trabajo, porque no eran lo que pidieron o porque simplemente él no quería que nadie más las viera. Tenía fotos de calles, fuegos artificiales, montañas, de Jirou tocando la guitarra en su sala, o de Hanta con una expresión de horror, con una sartén en las manos y un torbellino de fuego que sale disparado desde la cocina hasta el techo.

— _Bueno… ahora tengo un guía personal, ¿No es así?_ —dice Kirishima, antes de soltar un quejido y rectificarse— _, ¡Aunque lo digo solo en broma!_

La foto que tiene en mano ahora, y que pretende pegar en la pared, es una de las tantas fotos que tomó hace dos semanas. Con más exactitud, es la foto en la que sale Kirishima, escondido entre los arbustos y apenas visible por el torbellino de hojas naranjas y rojas que se levantaron en el aire.

Katsuki le sonríe a la foto.

—Sabes, no suena una mala idea.

Le sonríe a esa foto, que le encanta, y que no quiere que nadie más vea.

* * *

.

.

.

.

N/A: Técnicamente hablando, no hay Crimsom Kings en Japón, pero al buscar arboles con hojas rojas en google fue el primer resultado que encontré y fue como EL PINCHE DESTINO, así que lo usé, desafiando todas las leyes de la naturaleza misma. Ni siquiera sé si son resistentes al frío así que me disculpo de antemano.

AAAAAA me duele el cerebro OTL

Está idea surgió cuando mi bro vio este fanart de Kyor078 y me lanzó una idea alocada de todo el contexto del one shot PERO NO CREÍ QUE SALDRÍA TAN LARGO ALV

En fin, será un one shot por ahora pero quizás en el futuro (el otro año maybe) haga una continuación para al fin usar a Kirishima boxeador :D

Gracias por leer todo este pinche os larguísimo :'D los leo en la próxima cosa que suba~ Saben que los comentarios son bien recibidos y agradecidos TwT

Eso es todo! Cuídense!

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
